super_and_allstar_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald Robotnik
Professor Gerald Robotnik (プロフェッサー・ジェラルド・ロボトニック, Purofessā Jerarudo Robotonikku) is one of the deuteragonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. Gerald was a human scientist, the grandfather of Maria Robotnik and Dr. Eggman, and the great-granduncle of Jack Robotnik. Widely acknowledged as one of the greatest scientific minds of all time, Gerald was most responsible for several groundbreaking creations, including his greatest achievement, Shadow the Hedgehog, making him a modern day scientific Da Vinci. Over fifty years ago, Gerald was asked to lead Project Shadow, a medical program for researching immortality, which he accepted in hopes of finding a cure for a fatal illness afflicting Maria. Gerald managed to create Shadow the Hedgehog, though not without drastic measures, but was taken into custody by the military when his work was deemed too dangerous. When learning that Maria was killed by the military, Gerald slipped into madness and spend his last days plotting revenge at humanity. "All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me, will feel my loss, and despair!" :—Gerald Robotnik. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Gerald Robotnik bore a distinct resemblance to his grandson. He had broad and elevated shoulders, a round, almost egg-shaped, torso (though not with as large a girth as Eggman), slightly over-proportioned arms and legs, and large hands and feet. He was also bald with a dome-shaped head, a long and large nose, and low-set small ears. Like Eggman, he also had an oversize mustache, except that his was whitish grey, more voluminous and smooth. He was also not very tall of stature, only being about half a head taller than Maria. Gerald's general attire consisted of a brown turtleneck sweater and a white lab coat with black buttons. He also wore blue pince-nez glasses which had a distinct ripple-like pattern on them. In Sonic Adventure 2 he was shown wearing white pants, while in Shadow the Hedgehog he is seen wearing brown pants and blue slippers. * Hair Color: N/A (Bald; Gray mustache) * Skin Color: Caucasian * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Height: 170 cm (5ft 7in) * Weight: 88 kg (194lb) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Before his descend, Gerald was a good man and a profound humanitarian, the very much opposite of his psychotic grandson Eggman. He was devoted to using his intellect to help mankind and bring them happiness and hope through the power of science, which he believed was the reason for his existence. While he was much more serious about his work than Eggman, Gerald remained a caring person towards his family. As old age began to catch up to him though, Gerald would become more forgetful. Gerald was a man of strong ethical standards, refusing to use his genius for the wrong reasons. He initially refused to lead Project Shadow since he thought obtaining immortality was against nature and had no interest in aiding with war. That said, he was not above breaking his ethics for certain reasons, like when being forced by the higher-ups or when he thought it was for the greater good, such as joining Project Shadow or handing over the dangerous Emerl to find a cure for her dying granddaughter. Even when in such situations however, Gerald went out of his way to make sure his research would have the potential for good as well, like how he gave both Shadow and Emerl feelings and planned to share Shadow with the world to help mankind. He also held the strong belief that power born from the desire to protect rather than the desire to conquer would make all conflicts cease to exist. When Maria was killed, Gerald went through a profound change as he was consumed by grief and slowly went insane. He eventually became a rage-filled psychopath, developing a deep hatred for humanity who he blamed for Maria's death, and grew obsessed with revenge by committing global genocide. Even in his last moments, all Gerald had to express was his contempt at humanity. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Jennifer Robotnik (wife) † * Bertha Robotnik (daughter) † * Geraldo Robotnik (son) † * Ivo Robotnik (son-in-law) † * Colin Robotnik {grandson) † * Maria Robotnik (granddaughter) † * Dr. Eggman (grandson) * Dr. Eggman Nega (Nexus Prime dimension version of Eggman) * Irving Robotnik (grandnephew) † * Jack Robotnik (great-grandson) * Hope Robotnik (great-granddaughter) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Black Arms ** Black Doom Powers and Abilities Gerald was an extremely knowledgeable and gifted scientist with an incredible intellect, even when compared to present-day geniuses. As a testament to his intelligence, he is regarded as both one of the most brilliant minds ever and the most gifted researcher of all time, only matched by his grandson Eggman. Gerald possessed many talents, having mastered several areas of study, including architecture, science, astrology and foremost biology, along with genetics to astrophysics to robotics. He was the one who designed the world's first bernal sphere space colony, the Space Colony ARK, and developed incredible devices and machinery such as the ultimate weapon known as the Eclipse Cannon, the Chaos Drives which could contain the Chaos Emeralds' mystical energies, and the Artificial Chaos units. He was also behind the creation of incredible creatures such as the Biolizard and Shadow the Hedgehog (the latter of which used alien DNA). Additionally, he was a skilled archaeologist as demonstrated in his research of the Gizoid and the Fourth Great Civilization where he uncovered many of their secrets from ancient stone tablets. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Legacy See also * Gerald Robotnik's diary * Prof. Gerald's Journal External links * Professor Gerald Robotnik Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Neutrals